Janna
Janna was a lioness and formerly the Queen of the Tree of Life. She was the grandmother of Rani and Baliyo and the mother of Sãhasí and Surak. Appearance Janna has light-brown fur. Her eye rims, muzzle, paws and stomach fur is a mix of light-cream and gray. The inner of her ears are light-pink and her ear rims light-brown. Her eyes are green while her eyebrows are light-brown. Her nose is dark-pink. She has three big, dark-brown spots on her right shoulder and four as well on her rear hind leg, along with two beneath her eyes. The tip of her tail tuft is dark-brown. Personality She was very helpful to Kion and all other animals and she believed anyone can be healed. When Rani told her about the lion with a big roar Janna was very happy about it, because she realized that the Roar of the Elders had returned to the Tree of Life. She trusted Rani and the Night Pride very much and believed that Rani would be a very good queen, despite her granddaughter's doubt in herself, assuring Rani that she had everything and everyone she needed to be a good queen. Janna was wise, compassionate, and was much beloved by all the animals of the Tree of Life, as many of them shed tears and mourned her passing away. She looked past superficial things like physical appearances and different circumstances and saw the virtues in others. She knew that in the heart, where it really counts, all animals are the same, reciting Sisi ni sawa to Rani, when she told her about Kion. History Journey of Memories She, along with Rafiki, is seen waiting for M akini and her parents at the Tree of Life to confirm, that Makini will become a Royal Mjuzi. The Tree of Life Queen Janna was sleeping in the Tree of Life, until her granddaughter, Rani came to tell her about some strange visitors which came to the Tree of Life and that she and the Night Pride fought off. The elderly queen praised her team for a job well done. She was also informed by R ani that the visitors were led by a lion with a scar and possessed a powerful roar that sent her brother flying. Upon hearing that, Janna claimed that the Roar had finally returned. She convinces Rani that the Roar is a good thing, but her granddaughter was still skeptical. Then Janna said that we all have our scars, but deep down we're the same. Even though Rani was still unsure about what Queen Janna had said to her she trusted her grandmother, believing that everything would be clear soon to her and to welcome those new visitors. The River of Patience Queen Janna meets the Guard and quickly figures out that Kion and his friends are from the Pride Lands and that Rafiki has sent them. She understands that Kion and Ono came to be healed and called for Nirmala. After she examined the two, Queen Janna informed them that they can be healed but it will take time. Meanwhile, she tells Rani to show the others around but when the young leader was unsure, the queen assured her that her brother can handle everything while she has her granddaughter take care of the duties she can not. After the rest of the Guard leaves, she calls for Makini, whom she is happy to see and offers to help finish her training, to which the young mandrill happily agrees. Little Old Ginterbong Queen Janna finally heals Ono's eyes. Ono is pleased to have his eyesight back and thanks to her. He realizes tha t she was correct about his eyes before; he will not see as well as he used to be, but at least has some eyesight remaining. Long Live the Queen As she lies dying, Queen Janna calls for her family and the whole Night Pride as well as Kion. To him, she says that she is happy to have seen the Roar return and dons him with the Mark of the Night Pride if he chooses to stay. She says her final words to her family before passing on with confidence that Rani will make a great queen. Her funeral is later held at the willows, where every animal places flowers on her corpse. After Rani becomes the queen, she walks past her grave believing she is ready. The Lake of Reflection Rani mentions her grandmother when she tells Fuli to trust Nirmala. Journey to the Pride Lands Azaad mentions Queen Janna when he said that she healed him after an unexpected fall. He also stated that he will be missing her. Return to the Pride Lands During Long Live the King, She appears as a spirit with Askari and Mufasa as Kion becomes Queen Rani's mate and ruler of the Tree of Life with her. Seeing the Roar of the Elders finally return and stay at Tree of Life. Family *Sãhasí: Eldest son *Ãnanda: Daughter-in-law *Surak: Youngest son *Rani: Granddaughter *Baliyo: Grandson *Kion: Grandson-in-Law Trivia * Her name means paradise in Hindi. *Janna died of old age in Long Live the Queen. This makes her the second character to die in The Lion Guard, following Ushari. **This also makes her the second character to die in any Disney Junior show, also following Ushari. **Unlike Ushari's death, her death was a peaceful one, while Ushari's was more graphic and gruesome. Also, she died on the screen while Ushari died off camera. **This also makes her the eighth deceased character in the series following Mufasa, Scar, Aminifu, Askari, Ushari, Sãhasí, and Ãnanda. Category:Lions Category:Female Characters Category:Felines Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Adults Category:Deceased Characters Category:Royalty Category:Former Leaders Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Spirits Category:Night Pride Members Category:Elderly Characters Category:Grandparents